1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to needle assemblies used for injection of medication or withdrawal of blood or fluid samples. This invention further relates to an improvement which protects the needle when not in use to prevent unintentional contact with the needle, and more particularly relates to a new self recapping feature.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Previously, injection needle assemblies have employed simply a removable plastic cover. As shown in the prior art illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2, these covers fit over the needle portion and frictionally engage the assembly. After use, the cover may be replaced to guard the needle; but such recapping in itself is dangerous and may result in unintentional contact with the point.